Team Rivals
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Eggman y un nuevo plan amenazador. Sonic no queda conforme con la conformación de equipos, pero un nuevo equipo se encargará de hacerle entrar en razón, de que es su nuevo rival a vencer. [¡Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix" del foro "Esmeralda Madre" y ganador del primer lugar!]


_Un nuevo reto y mi ingreso al fandom de Sonic the Hedgehog. Espero que sea de su agrado! Justo en el tiempo límite!_

 _Sonic no me pertenece y es propiedad de SEGA, en especial de Naoto Oshima y Yuji Naka._

* * *

 _ **Team Rivals**  
 **Editado: los personajes que se me seleccionaron fueron Shade y Knuckles, así como el Egg Fleet como pista. Mi main es Shadow.**_

 ** _[Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]_**

 _Varios Spawn comenzaban a disparar a un Echidna macho. La carrera se había extenuado a lo largo de infartantes veintinueve vueltas y tanto la Echidna hembra como otro erizo negro, debían resguardarlo del primer lugar y así llegar los tres en una misma posición para ganar el inédito campeonato que organizó Eggman como amenaza. Otro disparo de Spawn que al final desvió Shadow tras volver a la normalidad con un buen derrape de la curva siguiente al largo tramo para proteger su primer lugar y dejar que Shade se mantuviera más atrás en la carrera. Increíblemente, Sonic se recuperó en esa disputa de Shadow vs Eggman con Amy y Charmy acompañándolo en una última jugada, quienes después le seguían los talones al usar el Wind Slash de la abeja, sumado al impulso de la Piko Hammer como ambos poderes especiales para golpear el vehículo del erizo azul y derribar a Knuckles con la sorprendente velocidad adquirida y colocarse justo en un santiamén por detrás de Shadow. Obviamente sabía que el auto Speed Star del "Faker" no era comparado a la buena maniobrabilidad de tres familias de bicicletas como lo son su Dark Rider, la Land Breaker de Knuckles y la GP Smasher de Shade, pero sabía que Sonic tenía una Star Power que simulaba el uso de los siete esmeraldas caos y usar su forma Super para rebasarlo, pero su plan era el preciso y esperó a que Sonic se ubicase detrás de él para ejecutarlo._

 _Sonic en ese momento recibió el impacto desde atrás y desde ese momento, posiblemente había entendido todo el asunto: ellos eran sus nuevos rivales que ansiaban vencerlo, el nuevo "Team Rivals"._

* * *

 _Green Hill, dos semanas antes de la carrera…_

—Así que "Eggy" nuevamente intenta amenazar… ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si sus planes realmente resultaran! — Confiado como su carácter lo demostraba, _Sonic the Hedgehog_ jugando con una carta en la mano se burlaba de la _tonta y estúpida idea_ de Eggman para dominar Mobius.

—Te recuerdo que te neutralizó con tu súper forma y te transformó en un _Lobo-Erizo—_. Rebatió _Knuckles the Echidna_ aguantándose las ganas de reír.

—De todos modos, tenemos que tener cuidado. Últimamente Eggman se ha tomado muy en serio y algo más debe estar ocultándonos—. Advirtió _Miles "Tails" Prower_ , quien ya no se fiaba tanto de los fracasos del archienemigo del erizo.

—¡Pues qué importa! ¡Entre los tres lo venceremos! —Comentó orgulloso Sonic y colocando su mano empuñada al centro.

—¡Sí! — Asintieron los tres, sin esperar lo que ocurriría en la presentación pronta. Knuckles ya tenía un raro presentimiento.

* * *

No lo podía creer, simplemente Sonic no lo podía creer…

El plan de Eggman de "divide y conquista" había dado resultado y Tails ya se lo había advertido antes…

Extrañamente aún quedó algo de poder del ente del Devorador del Tiempo, por lo que no solamente habían regresado su otro yo del pasado, el Eggman del mismo tiempo y Blaze, sino que también retornaron a este tiempo los _Babylon Rouges_. El plan de Eggman no sólo era volver a dominar el tiempo, sino que también el espacio y borrar todo indicio de Sonic en el tiempo anterior como otros mundos, como si jamás hubiese existido.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor eran las condiciones de Eggman: Una carrera de grand prix para definir el destino y los equipos participantes serían escogidos al azar, excepto él como organizador y quien tenía a Havok y Metal Sonic como aliados. De esta forma dividía así a los mismos Babylon, Chaotix, Future, Dark y al Blast. Claro que la ventaja era que, si lograban derrotarlo en la carrera, él permanentemente no continuaría tratando de conquistar Mobius, cualquier territorio o eliminar a Sonic ya que al parecer era su último intento de vencer al que llama fastidiosa rata azul ante tanto intento fallido de conseguirlo.

El escenario: una pista en el cielo, cerca de la estratósfera. La restaurada Egg Fleet.

Cada líder debía escoger a sus miembros restantes con una simple tómbola virtual que sería aleatoria y el equipo quedó así…

Shadow como líder de los Dark, quedó con Knuckles y Shade, quién también cayó al portal del presente. Tenían que congeniar los tres de alguna forma.

Silver como líder de los Future con Wave y Mighty the Armadillo, alguien debía tomar el liderazgo.

Jet como líder de los Babylon con Tails y Blaze. Definitivamente Tails comenzaba a sentirse resguardado de alguna forma, aunque tendría que ser el mediador de las futuras discusiones de quién debe ser el líder entre Jet con Blaze que comenzaron apenas se terminaron de conformar.

Espio como líder de los Chaotix con Omega y Wave the Swallow. Lógicamente Espio lideraría.

Y Sonic, líder del Team Blast… estaba devastado, pues su aire competitivo era totalmente apagado con tener a una abeja juguetona y a una eriza que no dejaba de insistirle en ser su novia. Eggman abandonó la fortaleza en dónde se hizo el anuncio de la carrera y varios ya comenzaban a discutir por la división y problemas varios, excepto…

—Por qué… hubiera preferido a Jet, incluso a _Shadz_ …— protestó en decepción el erizo azul provocando una gota de sudor en todos los demás, excepto en cierta chica que se abrazaba efusivamente a él.

—¡Oh, Sonikku! ¡Sabía que era una señal del destino que me eligieras como compañera! — Exclamó la joven eriza. No hacía falta saber para los demás que Amy se lo tomaría como una bendición a pesar de lo aleatorio de la conformación de tríos.

—Ehm, señorita Amy, no quiero interrumpir su felicidad y que me deja contenta, ¿pero no cree que está asfixiando al señor Sonic? — Aseveró Cream que acompañaba a Amy mientras Sonic suplicaba por tomar algo de oxígeno. Inmediatamente lo soltó mientras el erizo azul tomaba el aire que se le iba encima y ella continuaba imaginando con corazones el correr con su amado "héroe".

Shadow y Knuckles se miraban después de aquello y dejaba algo intrigada a Shade. Sonic lo notó y cuando trató de acercarse a ellos, su mejor amigo le dio la espalda y con Shadow esperaron a la Echidna a que tomara lugar con ellos para irse con la Chaos Control. Sonic lo tomó como un insulto y su molestia no se hizo esperar, pero los tres se marchaban y Amy estaba más impactada, así como el resto quienes, en ningún tipo de dimensión, pensarían que Knuckles the Echidna sea capaz de traicionar a Sonic.

* * *

 _Tres días antes de la carrera en Egg Fleet._

Los dos Echidna y Shadow se encontraban en Island Angel, pues necesitaban estar en un lugar bien alejado para arreglar algunos ajustes del nuevo vehículo que había escogido Shade. Ella aceptó que ambos lo modificasen para hacerlo mucho más versátil ya que la Dark Rider y la Land Braker estaban completamente listos para ponerlos en marcha. Al mismo tiempo, ella observaba el increíble, pero extraño trabajo en equipo de Knuckles con el erizo negro, algo que no había visto en su dimensión cuando se enfrentaron a Lord Ix.

—Shadow… una pregunta—. Shade hizo el ademán de hablar y Shadow asintió la cabeza para que continuase—. Ehm…

—Si preguntas sobre el plan de Eggman, fracasará como siempre—. Soltó Shadow con la misma frialdad de siempre y sin mirar, ajustando un par de tubos de escape turbo a la _GP Smasher_.

—Oh… ya veo. Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar por qué te esmeras con Knuckles en derrotar a Sonic a pesar del juego de Eggman si ambos no son amigos?

En ningún momento pensó en que alguien le preguntaría de esta forma su conexión con Sonic de forma más profunda. La única que había accedido a algo de su vida personal era autoproclamada novia del _Faker_ cuando le suplicó ayudarlo contra Bio Lizard en el espacio al recordar las palabras de María. Ahora Shade trataba de acceder a algo similar: su eterna disputa contra Sonic the Hedgehog.

—Es cierto que antes trataba de destruirlo porque yo era el verdadero y él un impostor. Pero, a fin de cuentas, terminé por ayudarlo o viceversa—. Contestó el agente de G.U.N. con naturalidad ajustando una de las tuercas a las ruedas y sorprendiendo a la Echidna—. Es lo mismo con el camaleón y el resto de sus amigos, a su distinta manera. Sin embargo, quiero demostrar que yo soy más fuerte que él, y creo que el Echidna también piensa lo mismo.

Shade recordaba que Sonic con Knuckles en su dimensión eran rivales. Posiblemente no son tan distintos él y Shadow en el sentido de que tienen un solo objetivo: derrotar a Sonic the Hedgehog no como un enemigo, sino como un rival "amistoso" en común. Casi al punto de disfrutar la contienda y de esperar hasta un nuevo combate cuantas veces sea necesario para satisfacer esta rivalidad.

—Justamente lo que Shadow acaba de decir. Al comienzo no veía otra cosa que proteger la Esmeralda Madre como objetivo y por ser el último de la especie, de este mundo—. Remarcó Knuckles ya que Shade también era Echidna, pero de otra dimensión, llegando justo a ver los últimos detalles que el erizo negro colocaba a la moto de la joven—. Pero conociendo a Sonic, vi que había un sentido más que era pelear contra él y derrotarlo. No niego que es entretenido tener aventuras con él y Tails, pero también hay que tener una meta propia y aquí concuerdo con Shadow. Sé que Sonic no se tomó a bien lo que hice, pero en la carrera tendrá que comprenderlo.

No se hablaban mucho, pero reiteraban la rivalidad en común que tenían. No les importaba para nada qué intentaba hacer Eggman y ni se preocupaban por las consecuencias del caos que crearía el descendiente de Gerald Robotnik. Había una fuerza mayor que los hizo ser aliados.

—Pienso que Silver y los demás creen en lo mismo: desean derrotar a Sonic tanto como yo y Knuckles. Por eso no nos interesa el plan de Eggman porque terminará como siempre en un completo fracaso. Sólo me importa vencer al _Faker_ y estoy seguro que la abeja de Chaotix y Rose no se quedarán atrás para ayudarlo. Además, esta sería una victoria de ambos tanto para mí como Knuckles y así, todos ganan algo—. Finalizó Shadow dejando su llave inglesa a un costado de la motocicleta—. Ya está terminado.

La chica observaba de arriba hacia abajo su _GP Smasher_ , el vehículo motorizado con el cual harían equipo: era una mezcla de rojo con negro, suponiendo los colores de ambos corredores de compañeros; manubrio de cuatro velocidades especiales de Shadow con doble freno para los _drift_ o derrapes de turbo que en ellos, sería más rápido alcanzar velocidades altas después de una curva; llantas de las famosas motos grand prix, pero con una goma de fricción que resiste igual a las ruedas del cuadriciclo de Knuckles; un doble reloj de velocidades tanto en kilometraje por hora como millas por segundo; contador de objetos recolectados para usar armas o beneficio propio y dos focos de luz tanto en la parte superior como delantera. Era una verdadera GP con los beneficios de un cuadriciclo como de una motocicleta, siendo el vehículo de la familia de bicicletas más completo de la competencia.

—No sabría cómo pagarles por esto, pero después de lo que me han dicho ambos… Los ayudaré a derrotar a Sonic the Hedgehog—. Dijo impresionada y agradecida Shade. Shadow esbozó una leve sonrisa y Knuckles levantó el pulgar arriba con una sonrisa confiada.

—Pues es hora de probarla, ¿no? Podríamos ir a Seaside Hill a estrenar estos bebés—. Sugirió Knuckles y con el Chaos Control de Shadow —tenía una esmeralda Caos—, partieron los tres con sus vehículos para comenzar la prueba.

La misma prueba que conformarían el _Team Rivals_.

* * *

Las reglas serían treinta vueltas y cada cierto kilómetro, habría cuatro objetos de recolección alineados en horizontal que contenían distinto tipo de armamento y ayuda aleatorios hechos con materialización de moléculas al momento de interceptarlas, donde cada equipo decidió por escoger para dejar las carrera en condiciones similares: Espio una barrera protectora, Shadow de uno a tres cohetes de ataque, Sonic de una a tres velocidades, Jet con uno a tres conos explosivos, Silver con una trampa arcoíris de mareo y Eggman de una a tres bombas explosivas. Los únicos objetos únicos eran una _"Star Power"_ que simulaban una fuerza exclusiva y única para cada usuario y que no sería revelada sino hasta su uso, y un cohete especial que atacaba a todos los corredores enemigos (excepto los compañeros) en caso de ir en último lugar para remontar. Tanto los conos que Jet propuso como el escudo de Espio y la trampa mareo de Silver servían como barreras a los cohetes que desaparecían una vez usados. Era también estrategia para despejar la pista.

La carrera iba a ser televisada por cada rincón de Green Hill, Station Square hasta todo Mobius, pues en ese momento Tails comprendió que quería que fuese una carrera y demostrarles a todos que Eggman iba a dominar todo y que supieran de su poderío. En ello se mostraba el circuito a los televidentes y la descripción en algunos radioescuchas…

Era una pista que tenía como puntos de unión las naves en formación, varias curvas que se intersectaban con la vía principal por debajo para poner a prueba el derrape de los vehículos, un tramo largo de alta velocidad que continuaba con otra curva más marcada para engañar a la velocidad del conductor y su destreza de freno. Las naves tenían Spawn y otros robots menores que en ciertos tramos comenzarían a disparar a los vehículos. Un asfalto que se dividían en tres tramos: de metal en algunas pistas y otras de cemento o de tierra. Ni hablar de una vuelta completa sobre el eje como si fuese una rueda, lo cual era ventajoso para Sonic corriendo, pero no conduciendo.

Las pruebas de largada se hicieron un día antes y la parrilla de inicio se conformaría de la siguiente manera:

 _1.- Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _2.- Jet the Hawk_

 _3.- Dr. Eggman_

 _4.- Espio the Chameleon_

 _5.- E-123 Omega_

 _6.- Silver the Hedgehog_

 _7.- Charmy Bee_

 _8.- Wave the Swallow_

 _9.- Metal Sonic_

 _10.- Amy Rose_

 _11.- Blaze the Cat_

 _12.- Wave the Swallow_

 _13.- Shade the Echidna_

 _14.- Shadow the Hedgehog_

 _15.- Knuckles the Echidna_

 _16.- Mighty the Armadillo_

 _17.- Miles "Tails" Prower_

 _18.- Zavok_

Sonic se sentía confiado y retando al Team Rivals, pero fue extraño que ellos no se movieran de sus posiciones y, además, quedando juntos en casi los últimos lugares. Espio supo que era una estrategia bien planeada por Shade y que técnicamente estaban en superioridad numérica ante el equipo de Eggman, Havok y Metal Sonic, pero tenía otro presentimiento y fue al ver la cara llena de rencor en Sonic y al mismo escuadrón maligno utilizando el primer, último y bloque medios de posición.

Cubot hacía el conteo.

Los motores rugían a medida que se apagaban las luces rojas.

Varias naves rodeaban el circuito construido…

Las luces rojas dieron paso a las verdes…

Las mismas que se apagaron en un segundo después.

Y comenzaba la partida en la flota de naves.

Sonic tomó la ventaja con un acelerón previo y los demás le seguían de cerca. Eggman no se quedaba atrás y usaba bien la potencia de su todo terreno _"Egg Killer"_ para arrasar con los que estaban detrás. Amy intentaba seguir los pases de los líderes y alcanzar con su _Pink Cabriolet_ a Sonic, a la cual le hizo modificaciones de velocidad con ayuda de Tails, aunque eran competidores distintos para poder ayudar al erizo azul quien estaba obsesionado con derrotar a Eggman y especialmente a Shadow y compañía.

Primer tramo de la carrera y los primeros objetos eran tomados por Sonic y Eggman, seguidos de Jet, Espio y Silver en los lugares más atrás. El camaleón tomaba una de las armas cohete para apuntar a su objetivo, el cual resultó en Silver al ser evadido por la velocidad de Jet. Al erizo plateado no le importó, pues volvió a la carrera en su _Destiny Zero_ , un auto parecido al de Sonic, pero futurista y sin ruedas con mejor control, sonriendo por esta carrera. Lo malo de Espio es que dejaba a Sonic con Eggman a solas en las primeras posiciones.

Shadow, Knuckles y Shade dejaban a raya a Mighty, Tails y a Zavok, a quien dejaron fuera de carrera de forma inmediata con una rara combinación de atacarlo en dos frentes entre los dos Echidna, rodeándolo con un cohete trasero de la Land Breaker y otro delantero de la GP Smasher. El tanque del líder de los Deadly Six fue destruido y maldiciendo a ambos corredores, mientras observaba como Shadow le mostraba una sonrisa socarrona y mostrando el dedo índice de su mano como insulto. Definitivamente el erizo negro disfrutaba dejar fuera a sus enemigos peligrosos.

Primera vuelta completada y Sonic con Eggman continuaban peleando, pero Shadow, Knuckles y Shade continuaban en sus mismas posiciones iniciales, pero arremetiendo a sus contrincantes en una formación nunca antes vista: entre los tres se intercalaban posiciones, ataques, defensas, rebasar a los otros corredores mientras eran atacados por los otros dos. No ocupaban sus objetos de velocidad, sino que utilizaban las otras armas para despejar el camino y servir de muro para los demás compañeros. Las curvas peligrosas y los tramos de alta velocidad los aprovechaba Shade con su GP todo terreno y en los derrapes; Knuckles se encargaba de enfrentar directamente a los vehículos enemigos y Shadow los atacaba cuando evitaban al Echidna macho. Todo esto era plan de Shade y el negruzco erizo y Knuckles extrañamente los cumplía al pie de la letra. Aprovechaban los drift de sus motos y por un largo tiempo lograron llegar hasta las primeras posiciones hasta la decimoquinta vuelta.

Sonic continuaba primero, seguido de Eggman en segundo lugar y Metal Sonic en tercero. Luego Charmy en el cuarto y Amy en sexta posición. El Team Rivals estaban en el séptimo, octavo y noveno puesto y con lugares indefinidos ante esta estrategia de cambio para controlar la situación. Sin embargo, en la última vuelta decidieron mostrar su verdadera estrategia.

—¡Hay que eliminar a esa hojalata! —Soltaba Knuckles mirando a Metal tras agarrar un objeto al pasar por un tramo de recolección y con ganas de llegar a Sonic.

—¡Aún no! ¡Guárdalo hasta que te indiquemos! —Lo detuvo Shade en una curva y esquivando el disparo de uno de los robots aledaños. Tenían un medidor de recolector de objetos, lo que indicaba también qué elementos consiguieron los otros dos compañeros de equipo. Ella había conseguido uno muy importante y Shadow también lo supo en el instante.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de Charmy y de Rose, no de Metal—. Sugirió Shadow—. Ellos deben ir después para hacer el plan—. Continuó el agente de G.U.N. tras recolectar un nuevo objeto. Iré al frente y resguarda a Knuckles.

Shadow se iba al frente y logrando quedar al medio de la motoneta de Charmy y de la citroneta de Amy. La eriza quedó extrañada al ver que Shadow avanzara tanto que inconscientemente, Sonic volteó atrás para ver el desenlace.

—Lo siento, Rose, pero eres una corredora—. Acto seguido, Shadow lanzó una bomba hacia Charmy después de retroceder y evitar el impacto doble. Pero después, siguió Amy quien recibió el impacto que fue en una curva aérea.

—¡CHARMY! ¡AMY!— el grito de Sonic fue la distracción perfecta de Eggman para sacar su arma especial de Star Power: la Egg Destroyer para lanzar miles de bombas y láseres hacia la Speed Star del erizo azul, quien perdía el control de su vehículo y salía disparado en caída al igual que sus dos compañeros de equipo al vacío.

—¡AHORA!— Fue la orden de Shadow para que con Knuckles y Shade, aceleraran para quedar justo detrás de Metal Sonic y Eggman quien perdió su habilidad límite de su especial.

Era el turno de Shadow de atacar ya que el Team Rivals le sacaron una ventaja importante al resto de los competidores y se venía el tramo de alta velocidad. La bomba restante la lanzó hacia Metal para esquivarlo y así apuntar a Eggman, pero el científico sabía de aquello y era el más desprotegido, así que usó a Metal Sonic y su escudo de defensa para continuar primero.

Metal usaba su único cohete restante, pero se lo usó de forma trasera quien terminó por darle a Shade, quien se adelantó a Shadow para recibir el impacto y quedar muy atrás. Sólo quedaban Eggman, Knuckles, Metal y Shadow.

—¡HO HO HO HO HO! ¡BIENVENIDOS AL MUNDO DE EGGMAN!— bramó el loco científico teniendo la victoria asegurada…

—¡Al mundo de huevolandia en tus malos sueños, Egg! —Era el turno Knuckles para usar su Star Power especial… la Esmeralda Madre y justo detrás de la copia de Sonic—. ¡NADIE DETIENE EL PASO DE KNUCKLES, HERMANO!

El Echidna cargaba con su enorme puño para causar un mega terremoto para detener a Metal Sonic y usar un segundo para impactar y destruir su _Metal Speed._ Sólo quedaba Eggman quien continuaba haciendo giros hasta que patinó con un tercer terremoto.

—Y ahora es el mío—. Shadow también tenía un Star Power guardado y eran las siete esmeraldas Caos, despareciendo de un Control Chaos su Dark Rider en pleno ataque de los Spawns de la Egg Fleet y convirtiéndose en Super Shadow.

Eggman pedía piedad por el peligro de Shadow en su forma Súper, pero las Chaos Spear dijeron todo lo contrario y Eggman quedaba fuera de carrera cayendo al vacío por la altura de la pista y destruyendo por completo su Egg Killer. Pero…

Otro disparo de Spawn que al final desvió Shadow tras volver a la normalidad con un buen derrape de la curva siguiente al largo tramo para proteger su primer lugar y dejar que Shade se mantuviera más atrás en la carrera. Increíblemente, Sonic se recuperó en esa disputa de Shadow vs Eggman con Amy y Charmy acompañándolo en una última jugada, quienes después le seguían los talones al usar el Wind Slash de la abeja, sumado al impulso de la Piko Hammer como ambos poderes especiales para golpear el vehículo del erizo azul y derribar a Knuckles con la sorprendente velocidad adquirida y colocarse justo en un santiamén por detrás de Shadow. Obviamente sabía que el auto Speed Star del "Faker" no era comparado a la buena maniobrabilidad de tres familias de bicicletas como lo son su Dark Rider, la Land Breaker de Knuckles y la GP Smasher de Shade, pero sabía que Sonic tenía una Star Power que simulaba el uso de los siete esmeraldas caos y usar su forma Super para rebasarlo, pero su plan era el preciso y esperó a que Sonic se ubicase detrás de él para ejecutarlo.

—Lo siento Shadow, pero ahora perderás y no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo— Dijo Sonic seguro de usar su forma Súper.

—El único que será derrotado, serás tú, Faker— Advirtió Shadow cuando al activar su escudo protector. Sonic notó que nada podía hacer para defenderse…

Usó su forma súper, pero ante el escudo de Shadow fue inútil que, al terminar su efecto, recibía el cohete especial de Shade al quedar en última posición para darle de lleno a su Speed Star. No pudo evitar que después de tres curvas, Shadow cruzase la línea de meta y quedar primero. Knuckles celebraba y Shade también. El plan con Shadow resultó de principio a fin y el erizo negro no evitó dejar salir una sonrisa de plena satisfacción y sincera. No sólo lograron detener a Eggman en sus condiciones y terreno, sino que derrotaron a Sonic the Hedgehog.

El científico nada pudo hacer que deprimido, ya no tenía más planes malévolos para gobernar y su última oportunidad de derrotar a Sonic se iba a la basura. Sonic en cambio, estaba emocionalmente herido por no ser el "héroe de la jornada".

—Por qué perdí…—cuestionaba Sonic tras llegar a la meta, pero en tercer lugar tras Shadow y Knuckles.

—Porque es simple: en vez de preocuparte de evitar que Eggman quedase primero, te esmeraste tanto en derrotarnos—. Señaló Shadow, posándose al lado suyo, haciendo que Sonic volteara a verlo y ampliara sus ojos por aquella afirmación—. Eggman sabía que, si estabas dividido, nos retarías y olvidarías su principal misión. Además, eres nuestro rival y sabías también que queríamos vencerte, _Faker._ Shade, Knuckles y yo sabíamos bien que debíamos derrotarte e impedir que Eggman ganase, lo mismo el resto de los competidores quienes también te miran como un rival a vencer.

Lo había olvidado por completo: Eggman no era nada en esta carrera y como se lo dijo a Knuckles y Tails antes de la conformación, sus planes siempre terminaban fracasando. Estaba cegado creyendo que el Echidna lo había traicionado cuando en realidad deseaba enfrentarlo, así como Silver y los demás. Era posible amistad y rivalidad: sí, y tanto Shadow como Knuckles eran la mejor prueba.

Además, Amy y Charmy lo ayudaron a pesar de su obsesión con ganarles que tuvo bastante culpa en no sentir el apoyo de sus compañeros de equipo. Si hubiera pensado con claridad, la estrategia del Team Rivals habría fracasado y no sólo Eggman sería derrotado antes, sino que habría llegado primero con Amy y Charmy. Había actuado como un tonto.

—Oye, ¿no crees que Sonic esté mal? —Preguntó Knuckles preocupado del estado de su amigo por la derrota.

—No creo. Veo que ya aprendió la lección y si es así, le daremos a la revancha—. Confirmó Shadow al ver que Sonic pedía disculpas a sus dos compañeros (y riendo porque el erizo azul se tragaba su orgullo y quizás que le habría prometido a Amy al verla abrazada a él de esa manera, que al final aceptó algo aún en la derrota ya que la había visto llorar al terminar la carrera) y porque encontró divertida la alianza con Knuckles y Shade—. Por cierto, Shade, ¿volverás temprano a tu dimensión?

—No, quiero conocer un poco más este mundo antes de regresar. Además, quiero aprender un poco más de ustedes de esta dimensión—. Admitió la Echidna.

Shadow miraba hacia el cielo con una felicidad que ambos Echidna no lo podían creer. Él los notó y le dio lo mismo si lo veían contento: algo en él cambiaba y cada día, aunque no lo pareciera, cambiaba su actitud un poco para bien. Había derrotado a Sonic en las de la ley, aunque sea en una carrera, pero no lo habría logrado sin Knuckles ni Shade. Confianza en otros que no sea en una situación peligrosa, eso es algo que lo cual María estaría totalmente orgullosa de él. Mientras Sonic era abrazado efusivamente por Amy —posiblemente era una cita si ganaban, pero que al verla llorar cambió de planes—, Shadow entendió que no sólo tenía a sus compañeros de G.U.N., sino a otros rivales más con los cuales entretenerse. Más si tenían algo en común.

Shade le comentó antes de la carrera que con Knuckles y él mismo eran rivales respetuosos en la dimensión donde derrotaron a Lord Ix. Posiblemente el destino estaba enfocado en reunirlos nuevamente, esta vez, como el mítico _Team Rivals_ que derrotaron a Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Les gustó? review, para comentar.

No les gustó, review para críticas.

Adieu~


End file.
